The Great Escape
by Smallville82and9
Summary: Its another boring night for Clark, stuck at another of Lex's party's. But then he gets a surprise. based in mid season 1. Clois.


Clark couldn't stand it anymore. This was the fourth person to talk to him about there, great,expensive, glamorizes vacation. He stood in a group of people that included Lex and a few other millionaires. Of course Clark was the youngest in the group, so if he herd anyone call him "son" again he was going to blow.

"I swear son, this fish must have been four hundred pounds" the oldest man in the group said as he stretched out his hands to demonstrate.

Clark wanted to just turn around and leave, but his mother had taught to many good manors. He let the man finish his story and politely excused himself.

Lex didn't have to ask where he was going. He knew by now the look on his face that said he was getting annoyed. They both simply nodded as Clark walked by.

Clark looked for the nearest way outside. He saw the large glass doors and a patio on the other side of them. He went throw the doors and looked out at the Metropolis skyline. Then he closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall next to it.

"Why do I come to this things"? He said aloud to himself. He though about this question and came up with one answer.

_Well its not like theres anything to do in Smallville _he though to himself. He continued to lean against the wall and look out on the city.

Until he herd a noise on the other side of the liege. He walked over slowly and realized there was a sheet tied into a rope attached to a near by pipe. The rope was moving sightly.

He got to the edge and looked down. There was a girl about his age and wearing a dark pink dress trying to make her way down the side of the building. The building was only two stories high but one false move and the consequences would be fatal.

"Hi" Clark said.

The girl froze and looked up slowly.

"Hi" she said softly. Clark didn't know it but this was Lois Lane his future rival, friend, and maybe someday something more.

"What are you doing"? Clark said.

Lois looked at the rope and then back at him.

"Long story short, my boyfriend and his band are having a concert right now but my dad made me come to this snooze fest" she said still in shock that she was caught.

Clark agreed with her review of the party but had to say something about her means of escape.

"So your climbing down the side of a building"? He said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Well what would you have me do"? Lois said with a hint of annoyance in her voice and started on her way down.

"You could have used the stairs" he said more politely.

"And what get caught, I don't think so" she said and looked back at him. He had a look on his face she would come to hate. A look telling her that she was wrong and he was right.

"Fine" she said and rolled her eyes. She worked her way up until she was hanging on to the liege. She looked at the glass door and was horrified at what she saw. It was her father going from person to person asking then something. She quickly made her way back down.

"What, whats wrong"? Clark said looking at the man getting closer and then back at Lois.

"Thats my dad" she said nervously. Clark looked back and realized he had spotted him. He turned around quickly and leaned against the liege pretending to look at the next building.

General Sam Lane came throw the doors and walked over to him. Clark quickly turned around and pretended to be surprised. He also made sure to stand directly in front of the pipe that the rope was attached to.

"Excuse me son, I'm looking for my daughter. Shes about your age, wearing a pink dress and..." he put his hand to Clark's chin"... about this tall".

Clark shock his head slowly. "Sorry sir I haven't seen her, I'll be sure to tell you if I do".

The General nodded. "Thank you son". He then turned around and went back inside the building.

After a few seconds Lois asked quietly "Is he gone"?

"Yep" Clark said and turned back around.

"Good, now do you like my method"? she said and started again on her way down.

"Not really, Just go slow it could be..." and just at that moment the rope snapped and Lois let out a small scream. Clark quickly grabbed her hand.

"...dangerous" he finished. Clark was almost laying on the liege. If Lois had seen ever thing she would have noticed that he moved faster then normal. They stayed there for a few seconds looking at each other. Lois then realized that this complete stranger had saved her life.

Clark snapped out of the trance first and started pulling her up. He got her on top of the liege and she hopped off. He realized that her father knew her height almost exactly.

Lois quickly straited out her dress and started walking toward the door. Half way there it hit here that she couldn't just leave the person that had just saved her life, and saved her from her father with out so much as a thank you.

She stopped and tuned around to see Clark looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a rush and every thing. I don't mean to be rude" she said.

"No I understand" Clark said waving his hand.

"Well, I just wait to say thank you for ever thing, I mean I'd be road kill if you hadn't come along".

"Well you saved me from a boring night, I consider us even".

She smiled and started heading toward the door. As she opened it Clark said "I hope its a good concert"

"Me too, but doubt full".

They both smiled and she went throw the door.

Clark turned back and looked at the city, and Lois was going throw the party trying to avoid her father and get to the door. Then almost simultaneously they realized they didn't ever know each others name.

**DISCLAIMER: **Smallville and all its characters are property of the CW/WB and DC comics


End file.
